Anomaly detector (Special Projects Group)
This Anomaly detection device was used by Cross Photonics' Special Projects Group to detect and reach Anomalies in Canada. The SPG had a large, main detector at the Tank, and used handheld, short-range ones in the field. Properties The Special Projects Group's Anomaly detectors were built and designed to locate new Anomalies, and worked in this respect by using the magnetic interference produced by an Anomaly within range to pinpoint the said Anomaly's location. Main detector The SPG's main Anomaly detector at the Tank used a modified computer system as its hub. It "piggybacked" on the cell phone networks to detect Anomalies in British Columbia by their magnetic interference. This detector initially took several hours to process magnetic interferences before registering an Anomaly, but its processing speed was apparently later improved so that it could confirm new Anomalies faster. Handheld detectors When tracking Anomalies in the field, the Special Projects Group used a smaller, handheld detector to find Anomalies in close proximity via the local magnetic field the Anomaly produced. Anomaly notification app Toby created an app to link to the main detector so all Anomaly alerts would notify the SPG members so she did not have to call them herself. Uses and history Evan Cross and Tony Drake used a handheld Anomaly detector in their efforts to track and study a recurring Anomaly in Stanley Park which kept closing before they could reach it. Following the Stanley Park incursion, over the following week, Evan and Toby built a main, province-wide Anomaly detector at the Tank. When the new hub detector was completed and activated, it picked up dozens of Anomaly signals across British Columbia, most of which were proven to be false readings from hospital equipment and radio stations. The SPG selected a magnetic signal at a rural coastline which proved to indeed be a real Anomaly signal. At the coastline, Evan and Mac Rendell used a handheld detector to track the Anomaly there to the local bay. The main Anomaly detector at the Tank detected a new Anomaly at Spring River Airport outside Vancouver one morning. The Special Projects Group subsequently took a handheld detector with them to the Anomaly site, and Samantha Sedaris looked at it while she and Mac waited for Evan and Dylan to return from the other side of the Anomaly, and was unimpressed to learn that the detector couldn't to determine how much longer an Anomaly would stay open. TBA The detector found an new Anomaly at a University campus but it took half an hour to factor out any interference. Evan was cross at the time delay. Toby stated she would make an app to notify the SPG members when the detector found any Anomalies. At some point Toby created the notification app and Evan downloaded it to his phone. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Versions and parts NW1x1_SPGanomalyDetector.png|The handheld detector Detector_Hub_(New_World).png|The main detector's hub Detector_Location_Screen(New_World).png|The main detector's primary screen Detector_Statistics_Screen_(New_World).png|The main detector's statistics screen Appearances * (first appearance, handheld version only) * (first appearance of main detector) * * * * (handheld version only) * (handheld version only) * * * * * Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:New World Technology Category:Anomaly technology